The No Treasure Treasure Hunt
"The No Treasure Treasure Hunt" is part 2 of episode 3. It first aired Jan 14, 2010. Summary Cynthia poses along the scenery while calling herself the winner of the treasure hunt this year as Louise takes pictures. Mr. Thomas explains that Camille and Milo have the clues for the two sets, consisting of Cynthia and Louise, and Alfred and Winston Moose. Cynthia nearly chokes Milo and blows the whistle so that they can begin and she and Louise quickly run off. Camille and Milo comment on how slow Alfred and Winston are going meanwhile, wondering if he even knows how a race works... Quickly Cynthia comes to a sign, pointing to which direction they need to go. She decides to switch it around and soon comes to a voice recording on the bridge. After hearing it, she drops it off of the bridge. Meanwhile, Alfred and Winston come to a lake and realize its not the next clue. To which they turn around and soon find themselves lost... Cynthia locates the third clue, then proceeds to shred it up into millions of pieces. Then rushes to the final spot. She must take thirty paces to reach it, to which she finds nothing and angrily returns to Camille and Milo along the same time as Alfred and Winston. Cynthia demands that Alfred needs to figure out what happened, to which Alfred mentions that he got lost and questions if Camille gave him the wrong clues. At the final spot, Cynthia once again shows them that there is no treasure. To which Alfred asks when the principal hid the treasure. Camille and Milo argue between 7:00 and 7:30 pm. After calling it the first clue, everybody begins to look for anything else that may help them. Nobody identifies anything when Louise holds up a ruined old hat. Cynthia calls it the thieves when Milo tries on the hat, only for Alfred to identify it as Mr. Russards. Cynthia rushes to Mr. Russards places in order to demand what should be there, causing the others to have to ride on Winston. Just as Cynthia reaches the door, Alfred pulls the hat from her until she tumbles down as he opens the door. Mr. Russard explains he lost it last Spring, to which Alfred smirks and points out that the hat has mildew on it. Which he TRIED to tell her... Outside of Hedgequarters, the group cannot determine any other clues. Alfred decides that the fact they have no second clue, IS a clue... As Cynthia argued with Louise, who took another picture of her. Alfred decides to upload the photo's onto his computer in order to see what pictures were taken. Everybody begins to grow steadily annoyed, finally realizing that Cynthia was cheating. At the sunflower field, Alfred puts up pictures before noticing how strange it is when Camille points out that the shadows were all pointing in different directions! Going over the clues quickly, Alfred and Co rush back to the Sunflower Field and points out the direction the flowers are facing now. He explains that as oung flowers, Sunflowers will turn to follow the sunlight. So now that they have waited, the sunflowers are in the same position as they were when the treasure was burried! Camille manages to locate the treasure, then decides that since Cynthia cheated she doesn't deserve the treasure since she cheated. She then proceeds to drag off Louise as they open the wrapped treasure: A book on Sunflowers?! Quotes *Cynthia: Blow the whistle already.... I SAID BLOW THE WHISTLE! ''----'' Trivia *This is one of the only episodes when one of Cynthia's cousins (Louise) was talking by herself. Most of the time they speak all at once **This also occures in The Artful Art Theif, Trouble at Turtle Pond, *In the image where Camille is yelling at Alfred, its unknown why she was yelling at him. But it may have had to do with the fact he first asked her if she gave him the right clues. Which ended up infuriating her for some reason before a scene-skip took place. *When the group rides on Winston the second time, Cynthia's beak is miscolored. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h34m34s245.png|A first clue is a timeline. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h35m29s27.png|Our second clue is hat found in the field. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h38m20s203.png|Our second clue version two, that there are no clues, is clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h41m19s202.png|And turning shadows are our last clue. Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h50m15s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h41m17s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h46m55s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h49m38s85.png|"Found It!" vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h36m23s59.png vlcsnap-2012-02-12-08h37m20s114.png|'' "Smile." '' Category:Episodes